


Talk Me Down

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanna sleep next to you<br/>But that’s all I wanna do right now<br/>So come over now and talk me down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt: Send me a song, and I'll write you a drabble! [["Talk Me Down" by Troye Sivan]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yT8h-ku17Wc)
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://www.brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)

“Dude, what the hell is your problem?” Sam was fed up. It was obvious if he had to deal with Dean’s attitude on this hunt for one more second, he was going to snap.

With a withering glare, Dean tossed his shotgun in the trunk and slammed the lid. “The hell do you mean?” he fished his keys out of his pocket and didn’t bother waiting for an answer. He had half a mind to drive off without him, because he knew as soon as Sam was in the car, he would–

“I _mean_ , you’ve been acting like an even bigger dick than usual.” Sam had barely slammed the door shut before the Impala’s wheels were spinning and sputtering gravel out of the driveway. “So, again, what the hell is your problem?”

“Nothing!” Dean snapped. He white-knuckled the steering wheel as he calculated how much time he could shave off the drive back to the bunker by flooring it. And how much of Sam’s nagging he could ignore by cutting the drive short.

“Is it Cas?”

The Impala swerved ever-so-slightly, but Dean was quick to recover. “No.” It was a little too defensive, and he regretted it immediately. “What the hell would make you think that?” He glanced at Sam and waves ash the subject with his hand. “Know what? Don’t answer that.”

Sam answered anyway. “Before we left, I heard you two talking… And then you just stormed out. And you’ve been in rare form since. So what the hell, Dean? What gives?”

Dean gripped the steering wheel so tight, Sam worried his fingers might snap. He was silent die a long time, his jaw set as tight as a vice-grip. Finally, he breathed out, and, “He kissed me.” His voice was so quiet, he wasn’t sure Sam heard him.

As Dean prepared to repeat himself, Sam spoke. “And?”

Wide-eyed, Dean’s head snapped in Sam’s direction. “That’s your reaction? ‘And?’ You don’t find that weird?”

Sam laughed. A genuine, hearty laugh. “You’re kidding me, right? You and Cas? Dean, the only thing I find weird is that it took you guys this friggin’ long!”

“So what,” Dean was in full-fledged-defense-mode, but his fear and heartache shined like a damn distress flare, “you think I’m suddenly gay or something?”

“Dean–”

“What, me and Cas…. We’re just gonna start sleeping with each other and hold hands and wait around to come home to each other and grow old together and live happily ever after? Huh, Sam?”

Sam was quiet. He watched his brother; observing him. “Is that what you want, Dean?” He spoke quietly. Comforting. There was no hint of judgment or condescension.

Dean’s eyes closed briefly as he heaved a long, heavy sigh. He fixed his eyes on be road and swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’ve never wanted anything so much in my whole damn life.”

+

When they returned to the bunker, Sam scurried off to his room. Cas had been waiting in he library, but made no move to greet them. Dean stood awkwardly, adjusting the duffel on his shoulder. “So… I’m gonna… I’m gonna head to my room. Y'know. Settle in.”

Finally acknowledging him, Cas looks up from his book. “Alright. Goodnight, Dean.” His tone was cool and cordial and cut through Dean like a knife.

Dean shuffled, debating saying something more. “Okay. Right. Yeah. Night, ‘Cas.” His heart was in his stomach as realization washed over him: in true Dean Winchester fashion, he had managed to push away someone he cares about before he’d even let something begin. Though if he were honest with himself (which, of course, was a very new concept to Dean), he had fallen for Cas not long after Cas had pulled him up from Hell.

He lay awake staring at the ceiling as the Cas and Dean Show highlight reel played on repeat in his head. And that kiss… Damn it, that kiss. His fingers brushed his lips, and he sighed, finally heaving himself out of bed. He slipped a pair of ratty grey sweatpants over his boxes and padded quietly to the library where he found Cas had moved on to a new book.

“Hey, Cas.” Hell led out the chair beside the angel, turned it towed him, and dropped down. He clasped his hands in his lap. “Whatchya reading?”

“Volume three of _Dead Languages of Mesopotamia_. It’s very interesting.” His eyes searched Dean’s face, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Is something the matter?”

Fuck it. Dean sighed dramatically. “Yeah, Cas. There is.” He stopped himself from smirking at the look of concern that crosses Cas’s face. At the way his lips parted slightly. His impossibly blue eyes grew just a little wider. Dean leaned forward to grip the back of Cas’s neck, and pulled him in to kiss him softly.

When he pulled back, he sighed, letting his fingers toy with the hair curling at the nape of Cas’s neck. “I can’t stop thinking about that. About you… Kissing you.” He exhaled, his forehead crinkling as he watched Cas’s eyes search his face. “I know I didn’t react well the other day. And I’m sorry, okay? I was scared… The way I feel about you, Cas,” he chuckled, “it’s fucking terrifying. But, Cas, damn it…”

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing their forehead together. He breathed Cas in, and gasped with when Cas’s hand settled on his jaw; thumb caressing Dean’s cheek. “Cas, all I wanna do is sleep next to you. And I wanna come home to you… I wanna hold hands with you. I wanna get close to you.” He let his lips brush Cas’s. “That’s all I wanna do. And I’m freaking out. I’m terrified of this. I need you. I need yo to talk me down.”

Cas pulled him closer with a kiss so much deeper than the last. A kiss that told Dean everything he needed. He was safe he was loved. He was home. “Let’s go to bed,” Cas whispered. “You’ve he a long hunt. You need your sleep.” He smiled, and Dean couldn’t help reciprocating. “Come on. I’ll watch over you.”


End file.
